The Kane Chronicels: Yu-Gi-Oh
by paw-patroller-578
Summary: Meet the timeless tale of two Egyptian stories colliding, each bringing a unique and gripping tale to be told. When put together, the heroine must not only prove herself, but must also survive before any of the doomsdays can happen. Dueling and casting magic, will she make it? Only time itself will tell...
1. A Rude Awakening (Prolouge)

A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoy my newest story! Please, it would be awesome if you guys could comment on it, so I can know what to do. Also, not many, if any other, author notes will be posted; going to try and keep this as close to a real story as possible Thanks!

As she walked through the streets of Cairo, Egypt, no one heeded her as abnormal. In fact, she didn't consider herself abnormal. Just everyone around her. Remembering her target, she silently fell to a hiding place, thought to herself for a few moments, and proceeded to vanish. If any normal bystander had been watching, that person would have been amazed at this phenomenon. However, the person she thought she had lost was no ordinary bystander…

Looking around Sunny Acres, the magician had no time to admire what she saw. She was looking for three gods in particular. Suddenly, she jumped back as a man materialized in front of her. Looking closely at him, she saw that this person was hearing traditional Egyptian clothes as well as a key around his neck. "Turn back. You know that what you look for will only bring destruction. The Egyptian god monsters have been banished here, not by choice. It would be a rude awakening for any mortal to try and awaken them." She reached out in front of her, pulled a staff from what seemed like nothing, and pointed it at the stranger. "Stranger, whoever you are, I grow tired of you. I shall not stop. I am a scribe of the House of Life. Even these monsters are mere gods. I was trained by only the best to rid the world of these monsters forever."

To herself, she could not help but think, also, I know it is my DESTINY to control them! To him, she gave a small laugh. Before she could say anything else, the stranger asked "Do you not use the power of Isis to aid you? How else did you manage to get here?" She looked stunned, but recovered quickly. "I use Isis, you fool! She is in my power! Now, stand aside!" Not waiting for him to stand aside, she went right past him, and into Sunny Acres. Not wasting a moment, the magician went straight down the hall, looking in every room. "Where are they? They are here somewhere…" she muttered to herself.

Finally, she came to a room that was branded with the ancient Pharaoh. "So, the Pharaoh of the Shadow Games tries to stop me? A door is child's play!" Thinking, she barked an order at Isis. "Isis, move me through that door at once!" Isis, to herself, actually smiled, and said "Of course."

After moving through the door, the magician found herself in a large room, larger than anything she had seen before. In front of her were three monsters, one being red, one being blue, and the last being gold. Before she could say or do anything, she saw a blue something, just recognizable under the amount of sheer power that surrounded it as a fist, coming towards her. She had no idea that would be the last thing she saw.

Startled from bed, a young girl felt a jolt, one that shook her very inside. She shook herself, and as she started down the stairs, her mother called to her, calling "It's time for breakfast, Melissa!"


	2. A Peaceful Journey (Prolouge)

It was a normal day when the event occurred. Melissa was on her way back home from school when the she saw it first. Having just moved, she was still trying to find her way around the town, and still trying to fit in. The only people that didn't glare at her were the teachers and some weird kid that sat in the back of the classroom, muttering to himself. Very smart, he seemed to know more about the classroom than anyone else there, including the teacher. Of course, he was constantly babbling… She caught herself mid-thought.

"Why am I thinking about a babbling boy inside of a school that everyone hates me? He does too, I am sure." Before she went on, she heard some feet shuffle from behind a door followed with a loud explosion. Ever the curious type of person, she tried to look inside. The door was locked shut. She decided to try the diplomatic approach. As a black belt in martial arts, she could kick through wood, and even stone, if it wasn't too thick. This door was no match for her. After trying and failing to prop the door open, she decided to focus on finding where those explosions were coming from.

Exploring what appeared to be a warehouse, Melissa started hearing some shouting and taunting. Finally turning around one of the corners, she saw what she never would have thought to see: a huge dragon. A white dragon with blue eyes… Her mind suddenly put it together. One of the things that boy in her class had been babbling about was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Speaking of which, she looked past some weird man in a blackish purple cloak of some sort, and saw that boy.

"Now I use my Spell card Thousand Knives! Your Blue-Eyes is defeated!" called out that boy. Looking at the ongoing battle, Melissa saw the man in the cloak hold out his hand, and suddenly hundreds of knives came from nowhere, shredding the dragon. "Now, Dark Magician, attack his Life Points directly!" called the boy. Melissa risked peaking around the corner some more, and saw another odd man in a cloak. Who she now knew was the Dark Magician raised his staff, and suddenly the man changed to purple and green, like a terribly messed up photo shop recoloring. The man then fell to his knees, and only by straining forwards could Melissa, who should have left when she first saw the dragon, who should have never came in, hear this man's words: "This duel is over, but mark my words: Everyone that hears this, except for me, is now bound to decide the destiny of the Egyptian legends. Doomsday will come, by one hand or another, and anyone and everyone that hears this will be held accountable. Even you, little missy."

Melissa jumped when he said this, and that boy, whatever his name was, jumped too. "You?" he called, before the man said "I use the divine words of the original speaker of divine words herself, Isis, and I say unto the both of you, as a scribe of the House of Life: Go to sleep; Ha-tep."


	3. A Not so Peaceful Reunion (Prolouge)

When she woke up, Melissa didn't realize that she was inside of an abandon warehouse, had just seen a dragon explode before her eyes, got sent into a magical sleep by some stranger that was dueling one of her classmates, sentenced to somehow play a part in the doomsday of the world, or anything like that. Her first and foremost thought was: "My parents are going to KILL me for being this late!"

Although she hated to leave behind the boy in her class, whatever his name is, she knew she couldn't carry him, no matter how much she had trained to become a black belt. So, she did the next most logical thing. She found an abandon room that locked from the inside, put him inside, stepped on him to wake him up, and then closed the door. Although she could lock the door, it would serve as a small means of protection, until he woke up. Then, Melissa started running for her life.

By the time she got home, it was past eleven. Her parents were red-eyed, and their eyes looked wet, so they must have been crying. Before she could do anything, or even say anything, her parents swept her up in a huge hug, then grounded her for the rest of her life for scaring them so long. "And, you are going to have one of us chaperone you home every day." Before she could complain, Melissa was sent to her room. By the time she got into her bed, she knew she wouldn't fall asleep, so she just lay there, trying to figure out what that duel had been about.

She knew it had to have been some kind of a duel, but she had no idea what those things were. She recognized, sort of, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and now she knew what the Dark Magician looked like. She wondered if there was any other… She had no idea what to call them, so she decided to call them monsters. Finally, after laying there for what seemed like hours, she managed to go into a light sleep.

The next morning, when she arrived at school, she started off immediately to her classroom, in hopes of finding the boy she had saw duel earlier. Melissa stormed through the door, and saw he was the only person in the classroom. He was mumbling something again, but it didn't look like he had even noticed her arrival. "Alright, what was that yesterday, whatever your name is? Yes, I'm talking to you." She said the last part when he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her talk. She couldn't help but think, so much for knowing what is going on around him.

He turned, smiled, turned, and said "Hi, Melissa! I suppose I do owe you a few explanations. This might be a lot to take in at first, but please just bear with me. The game you saw us playing is called Yu-Gi-Oh, although some people call it Duel Monsters, while others call it the Shadow Games. Regardless, it is all the same game, more or less.

"Yes, I know what you are thinking, and yes, it is a game. I have no idea what that person I was dueling said at the end, or why we fell asleep, but the monsters you saw are the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and the Dark Magician. Here, before I tell you anything else, how about I show you the game?"


	4. Build Your Deck!

Before she could say or do anything, Melissa was ushered down the hall. "You see, this school has a secret room, just for dueling, and for helping new people to learn to duel. Unfortunately, I am the last duelist at this school. You weren't here, but there used to be a huge number of other people, all duelists. When the Rare Hunters started attacking, they were all defeated and vanished to who knows where. Anyway, here we are." Melissa and the boy stopped in front of a room. "It's a stairwell. Just start going down."

"Um, who are Rare Hunters," asked Melissa nervously. She had never heard of a group called the Rare Hunters. Then again, she was barely hanging on in this roller coaster of weirdness. "Oops, sorry. Rare Hunters are basically a group of people that go around dueling people to steal their cards. Most of the time though they also take the person itself. We are lucky we didn't get taken by the last one I fought.

"Anyway, here we are." Melissa marveled at the incredible room. After walking down over 20 flights of stairs, she hoped it would be something worth looking at, but this was breathtaking. She was in an easily hundred foot ceiling roof, with pillars of marble mixed with what looked like sandstone and gold, to create a very Egyptian look. The walls looked the same, and the floor was polished obsidian, and what appeared to be a throne stood at the end. "That throne is the throne of the Pharaoh of Ancients, when he returns. He was the greatest Pharaoh of them all, and also the world's best duelist.

"Beside his throne, you see the Time Wizard. He will turn back time so that we will not miss our classes. He is also a monster from Duel Monsters. Come over here. I will teach you how to play." He gestured to one of the tables, filled with cards. The tables stretched from one end of the room to the other. "I am afraid that we only have some of the more basic cards. The others you will have to win in duels against you opponents. For now, just choose amongst these cards for your deck. You can have anywhere between 40 – 60 in your deck. I will explain how to play.

"You see, there are 3 main types of cards: Monster, Spell, and Trap cards. Monster cards attack and defend. When you attack, the higher attack stat wins, or if one of the monsters is defending, the higher attack or defense stat wins. Spell cards are cards you play during your turn to help you. Traps are cards that you can set onto the field, to help you or disrupt your opponent. Choose wisely."

Melissa looked around, and one card in particular caught her eye. It said "Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning". She touched it, and suddenly she felt like she knew what cards to choose. Whirling around like a crazed maniac, she grabbed cards left and right. Soon, her deck was complete. "I am ready." She declared this very boldly, as if she were challenging him to try and beat her. The boy laughed and said "Very well. Let's duel!"


	5. Beginner's Duel, Part 1

"Wait, what?" came Melissa's reply. She had not been expecting to battle at all, though, she didn't know WHAT to expect. "Yes, battle! Now, in order to battle, you will need a Dueling Platform. We used to use Duel Disks, but these are much better." He held up his arm, and on his arm was a rectangle with card-shaped markings on it. These markings looked as though they constructed a board of some kind. He went over to one of the tables, picked up a second Duel Platform, and gave it to her.

"Now, let's duel!" the boy called. He grabbed his deck out of his pocket and placed it in one of the card areas, where it began to glow. "Now yours." Melissa picked her deck up and placed it on her own duel disk, where it started glowing. "Also, place your extra deck, which are the black, white, and purple cards, into your Extra Deck zone." He did the same.

"Now, I will go first, just to teach you how to duel. First, each player draws five cards." They each did so. "Next, I start my turn by drawing. Then," he said with a glint in his eye, "I set two spell or trap cards on my side of the field, here and here," two cards suddenly started hovering in front of him, "then I normal summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" He took a few steps back, and placed one more card face-up on his platform. Suddenly, in front of him and the other two cards, a third one appeared, but face-up. Then, the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian arose from the card. Melissa screamed while the boy laughed maniacally.

After he stopped laughing, the boy said, "Sorry, but your face was priceless! So, I can only normal summon or set one card per turn, so I will end my turn here. However, just so you know: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian has an attack power of 1400, so anything above that will destroy my monster. If you destroy a monster in attack position, you will deal Life Point damage to me. Do you see that number above your head?"

Although she hadn't noticed it before, both her and her opponent had numbers floating above their heads. Each of them said 8000. "That number is your Life Points. If it goes to zero, you lose the duel." Melissa drew her first card. She looked at it, and the rest of her hand. "Before you do anything, you should know something: My monster has an effect. That effect prevents Obnoxious Celtic Guardian from being destroyed by any monster with a higher attack stat than 2000." She looked at her hand again.

Her hand consisted of Phantom King Hydride, Call of the Haunted, Exodia the Forbidden One, Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Circle, and Buster Blader. She almost gasped when she looked at her Phantom King Hydride. At 1500 attack power, it could destroy his monster! "I start by setting two cards." She placed her Call of the Haunted and Magician's Circle in her Spell and Trap section. "Then I summon Phantom King Hydride in attack position!" It appeared in front of her, mighty and true. "Phantom King, attack and destroy his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" The Phantom King attacked, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian shattered into digitizing pieces. The boy's Life Points also went down by 100. "Yes! Sorry about your monster though."

"Don't be! Yours is going next, anyway," the boy replied with a smirk.


	6. Beginner's Duel, Part 2

Before Melissa could react, the boy said "You have one more phase, to special summon monsters, or to place any more spell or trap cards down." She shook her head, and replied "I'm good."

He laughed, saying "Very well. Then I draw my card. Next," he looked at his hand, "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack Position! And, because I summoned him, he gains a spell counter." A small circle appeared above Breaker, with the spell symbol above it. "With his Spell Counter, he gains 300 attack power. However, I am going to activate Breaker the Magical Warrior's last effect, allowing me to remove the counter," the counter vanishes from above Breaker's head, "and because I removed his counter, I can now destroy one of those face down spell or trap cards! I choose the one in on your right!" Melissa looked shocked, but removed the card from the field. As she did, it appeared on the field, vertically. "Ah, the Call of the Haunted. Glad I got rid of that card!" Melissa placed that card in her Graveyard, calling "Are you going to finish your turn or what?"

"Or what. Next, I set one more spell or trap card, right here. Then, I attack your Phantom King Hydride with Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Melissa shouted "Wait! I activate this trap card, Magician's Circle!" She flipped the card face-up, and then called "We each get to summon a monster with 2000 or less attack from our decks! I summon a Dark Magician Girl!" as she flipped through her deck for another Dark Magician Girl, he called "Smart move! I summon Silent Magician LV 4!" They each placed their card onto the field. "Very well, I will play Village of the Spellcasters, a Spell Field card. Field cards stay in play until removed by another card effect, and they don't take up room in my Spell or Trap card area! This makes it so that only people with Spellcaster monsters in play can play spell cards. Next, I play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer!" He started rummaging through his deck, and as he did he explained what the card does. "You see, Emblem of Dragon Destroyer allows me to search my deck for a Buster Blader. Pretty nice, huh? Now, I attack your Life Points directly!

"Anyway, with that, I end my turn." Melissa sighed, drawing a card. It was Magical Dimension. "All right! Well, I suppose I will go ahead and play this card. I summon Exodia the Forbidden one! Well, his head at least." She gave a small laugh as she played it. "Next, I play this card, Magical Dimension! I don't know what the new card of yours does, but I don't trust it. So, I sacrifice my Exodia head to summon Dark Magician Girl!" She slapped down the card, and Dark Magician Girl appeared. "Wow, Dark Magician Girl…" breathed the boy. Melissa shook her head. "There is one more thing, although I am sure you know what it is. I can now destroy one monster on the field! That means, say good-bye to your Silent Magician!"

He removed the card from the field, and then said "Another smart move. Of course, I am not playing with my real deck, so this isn't much of a challenge, but if you train, you could become a very strong duelist!" Melissa shook her head, and said "I just want to get through this duel first. Now, Dark Magician Girl, destroy Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Dark Magician Girl released her attack, and shattered his Breaker the Magical Warrior. "That is for destroying Phantom King Hydride."

Melissa looked at the Life Points. She had lost 1600 Life Points. "Wait, how have I lost so many Life Points? Your Silent Magician didn't have-"

"My Silent Magician's effect increased its attack by 500 for every spell counter it had on it, and for every spell card played, it gained a spell counter. That is how you lost so many Life Points." She looked at his Life Points and said, grinning, "You aren't doing much better, though." He only had lost 500 Life Points, but maybe he wouldn't notice that.


	7. Beginner's Duel, Part 3

"Well, this sure is a fun battle!" The boy called to Melissa. She pretended not to hear, and said "Hey, it's your turn now." He nodded, drew his card, and then smiled. "I play Ancient Rules! This card allows me to special summon my powerful Buster Blader!" Melissa gawked at its strength of 2600. "Buster Blader, annihilate her Dark Magician!" He swung his mighty sword, destroying Dark Magician Girl in one hit. "How am I going to beat that?!" cried Melissa in despair. "I will finally play Kuriboh in attack position, and attack your Life Points directly!" Taking 300 more damage, Melissa said "Finally, my turn."

She drew her card, and gasped. The card she drew was none other than her Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning. She read its text, and almost gasped again. Even though she had to banish a light and a dark monster, this one card is so powerful it had to be worth it. Unfortunately, she had no idea what banishing was, and even if she did, she needed a light type monster in her graveyard. "I end my turn." She felt like crying, because she was about to be attacked directly.

"Aw, too bad." He drew his card, and then said "I will just go ahead and attack your Life Points directly!" She lost another 2900 Life Points, bringing her total down to 2800. "I take my turn."

Please, oh please deck, let this be a monster. She drew, and it was Copycat. "YES! I play Copycat, copying Buster Blader!" Copycat came out onto the field, and she cried "Copycat, destroy Kuriboh!" The boy screamed, and watched his Life Points drop by 2300. "No! Grr… My turn."

He drew, and then played Mystical Elf in attack position. Then, he played Gandora the Dragon of Destruction. "I play this using one of my face-down spell cards, Ancient Rules! Now, I activate its effect, destroying every card on the field but it, and gaining 300 attack for every card destroyed! It now has 1500 attack! Gandora, attack her Life Points directly! I then play Swords of Revealing Light, to stop you in your tracks! Of course, now that I end my turn, Gandora goes to the Graveyard, but I am still winning by a long shot.

Melissa drew, and called "I place set one card, and end my turn."

The boy laughed and said "I draw, set one card, and end my turn."

Melissa looked quizzically at him while drawing her card. The card she set last turn was a Mirror Force trap card, which will destroy every one of his attack position monsters once he attacks. She looked at her card. It was the field card Mausoleum of the Emperor. She started laughing, and said "I am going to banish… Um, how do you banish cards?" He laughed, and said "You remove them from the game." She nodded, and said "Then I banish my Exodia the Forbidden One, as well as my Copycat, to Special Summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning! Tremble at his overwhelming might!"


	8. Beginner's Duel, Part 4

"What? That's not possible! That is such a rare card, there isn't one down here! No way!" The boy cried in despair. Melissa shook her head and said "Maybe you should figure out what cards you own."

He scowled, and said "Well, it's my turn now that you can't do anything else. I draw my card." He looked at it with disgust. "I end my turn." Melissa happily draws her card and looks at it. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I might be able to use this later. "Well, I end my turn, since I can't attack. Now that 3 turns have gone by, your Swords of Revealing Light go away."

"So they do. I draw my card." He looks at it, and says "I set this card and end my turn." Melissa draws her next card very dramatically, and looks at it. "Yay! I play Trade In, discarding my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" She discards her cards, drawing two more. "Well, this is useful. I play Mystical Space Typhoon, and set this other card face-down on the field. I target with Mystical Space Typhoon the card you just set." He hangs his head and discards his face-down card, Mirror Force. "Now, I attack with my Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning!" His Life Points go down 3000, taking a huge chunk out of them.

The boy draws his card, and proclaims "I have won! I set this card, and end my turn."

Melissa looked at the card closely, as if she could see the underside of it, but finally drew her card. "I set this card face-down, and attack your face-down monster." The boy cackled, and said "You have fallen into my trap! Not a literal trap, a figurative one. When my monster, Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo, is flipped over, it destroys all special summoned cards on the field! Now, time to die Black Luster Soldier!"

"Wait!" called Melissa, "I activate the card I just set, Forbidden Chalice! You monster gains 400 attack, but that doesn't matter since it's in defense mode! My card also negates your monsters effect, so my Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning is safe!"

"No! This can't be!" he cried. "Wait, there's more! Because my Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning destroyed one of your monsters, it gets to attack a second time, and that attack is a direct attack! Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, destroy him!"

"NO! It can't be! That's not possible! I CAN'T LOSE!" wailed the boy. "Sorry, but you just did," called Melissa as she watched his Life Points hit 0.


	9. Time Of The Bully

The boy, who was previously distraught, quickly regained his composure. "OK, so I am not the best with this deck. I never said I was. However, I believe that you are a strong duelist now. You should be able to hold your own in a fight."

Suddenly, she saw the Time Wizard floating to them frantically. He waved his wand around, and after a few moments of concentration, the boy groaned.

"So, apparently there are Rare Hunters coming. Not good. Listen, I know this might seem like a lot to ask, but do you know that art school in the city beside us… Um, that new one? Waterspocks is what it's called I think. Anyway, could you make your way over there? They have a bunch of duelists, and we need some to come quick. I can hold my own for a small amount of time, but if what Time Wizard said is true… You had better hurry back. Time Wizard will transfer you back a day or two back, so you can make it there and back on time. You don't need to use any kind of motor vehicle; Don't ask me why, but it gives the Yu-Gi-Oh! cards the creeps. Anyway, hurry!"

The last sentence was kind of blurred as the Time Wizard held up his staff, spun the arrow on it round, until it hit the first time warp slot. Suddenly, she was alone, except for the Time Wizard, who looked at her, like he was trying to remind her that she should hurry.

Melissa scrambled up the stairs, through the door, and ran face-first into the local thug, Mike Hefferson. He was your typical big, ugly brute, one that would seem to not be able to think too well, but hurt whoever he decided. "Stand back, I need to go." Melissa had a small quaver in her voice. As much wood, stone, and even doors she could kick through, she couldn't kick him down. She supposed it was how huge the guy was built. He just replied, without any emotion, "You ran into me. Now you are going to get it."

He tried to punch her, but she sidestepped it, and a card flew out from her deck. She rolled from another punch, scooping up the card in one swipe, and once she was up, looked at it briefly. It was her Maiden with Eyes of Blue card. Suddenly, Mike was there again, charging her. He had cornered her, and lacking any other options, she threw her Maiden onto the platform. Suddenly, there she was. Melissa decided she was going crazy when she thought she saw it wink at her.

It didn't deter Mike, who only picked up his pace. But when he tried attacking the Maiden with Eyes of Blue, Melissa called out "I activate Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect!" Maiden blasted Mike away, and then switched into a defensive posture. Melissa quickly searched through her deck for a card, and because of the effect, played it directly. The card that the effect allowed her to play and search for was… The Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Mike looked up, and up some more, and up some more, and the Blue-Eyes roared at him. He fainted instantly, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon looked confused.

"Um, thanks you guys…" Melissa had no idea what just happened, but she wasn't complaining. Shuffling the Blue-Eyes and Maiden into her deck, she set off, leaving the school, and started jogging in the school's direction.


	10. Unforeseen Concequences, Part 1

As the boy stood watching Melissa disappear into a time vortex, he couldn't help but feel a small sense of… he couldn't place the feeling. Pride? Regardless, he knew that he must prepare for the incoming onslaught. He grabbed his deck, laid it out, and began to work on it…

Melissa had been jogging for what felt like hours. If she wasn't taking karate, there was no telling how tired she would have been by now. Even so, she felt kind of woozy. Along the road was a forest. "Maybe I can just stop and catch my breath in there," she muttered to herself. Panting, she jogged into the forest.

Being sure to stay in sight of the road, she hid herself, and sighed as she lay down in the cool, damp-with-dew grass. Before long, she found her mind wandering, and it came up to where she was in the school. "Say, how did you guys know? Or am I going crazy, thinking that cards can have feelings." She laughed a little to herself, and fell into a long, blissful sleep.

When she awoke, Melissa knew something was wrong. For one thing, there were people surrounding her. For another, she wasn't in the forest anymore. Instinctively, she put her hand to where her deck was… But it wasn't there! Frantically, she stood up, and the people around her raised both sword and gun at her. "Now, now, no need to panic. We have those cards you were carrying right here." A man stepped forwards, holding her cards. With a yell, she jumped up and roundhouse kicked him across the face, grabbed her cards out of the air, and hit the ground running.

Of course, she didn't make it five yards before she was dog piled. Within seconds she was overpowered, and just managed to place her deck back inside her pocket when she heard slow clapping behind her. "Well done, well done indeed. Quite the performance. You will be punished for that, but who knows? Maybe we can use you." Melissa just scowled at that.

"Wahaha! We could use someone with your spirit."

"I would never work for you! Let me go!" Melissa cried, struggling to no avail left and right. The man shook his head sadly. "No, I am afraid that we can't simply LET you go, after what you did to me. However, I will give you a chance to win your freedom. Duel one person of my choosing. If you win, you go free. If you lose, you must work for me until you die!"

Melissa replied "Alright, bring it on like Donkey Kong!" Everyone looked at each other, and the man looked confused. "Like what?"

She snorted and said "Let's just duel." He nodded, then gestured to her Duel Platform on a table nearby. "Go ahead and put it back on. Then follow me."

She did as he said, and soon she was in a giant room. There were people watching from every side. "Welcome, young and old, to the first annual Rare Hunter Games! We, the Rare Hunters, will select one amongst us to fight our opponent, Melissa!" Melissa thought that she didn't tell them her name.

"Good luck, you will need it against Leroy!" Me and a man on the other end of the stadium walked to the marked-off rectangles on either side of the field, and cried "Let's duel!"


	11. Unforeseen Concequences, Part 2

As Melissa grabbed her starting hand, she immediately felt that something was wrong.

"Scared already? You should be" replied her opponent to her unsaid question. He drew his hand, then said "As the reigning champion, I will take first move. I start by playing Alexandrite Dragon in attack position, then set 2 cards. That ends my turn."

"My move then! I play..." Melissa looked at her hand. "I play the Paladin of Felgrand in attack position!" She looked at its ability. "His ability allows me to search my deck and attach Red-Eyes Black Dragon to him as an equip card."

Melissa looked at her hand again, but before she could say or do anything, the roof exploded. She squinted into the dazzling sunlight, and saw... A chicken man? "Hey! Chicken man!" Melissa called bravely, "Who do you think you are? I am trying to destroy my captors!"

The head of the proclaimed chicken man looked at her, and said "Do you KNOW how HARD it is to be a falcon-headed war machine when you call me a chicken man?!"

Inside was a boy of about... She would guess 16 or 17. Suddenly, the giant image disappeared, and a girl leaped down, who was wearing... Combat boots. "Is anyone here going to tell me I am in crazy town yet?"

The girl gave a small sarcastic smile, then raised a... Boomerang? Melissa had no idea what that was, but the combat-boot girl raised it, and deflected a fireball that came from some cloaked men in the corner.

Suddenly, a shockwave filled the room, knocked over everyone but the boy, girl, and herself. The boy and girl grabbed her and said "Let's go." Melissa wretched free long enough to grab my cards; then they suddenly vanished in front of everyone's eyes.

"Hey! Who are you, and why are you kidnapping me?" Thundered Melissa as soon as they landed in a room. She took the time to look around. It looked as though she were inside of a mansion, except for the weird statue of a bird-man inside. Actually, thought Melissa, the bird-man creepy statue totally fits the whole creepy mansion feel.

"Sorry, but we were rescuing you, not kidnapping you," said the boy. The girl looked a year or two younger than the boy, but acted as though she were the boss. Melissa noticed the boy slightly cringing away, and realized that she very well could be... If bosses wore combat boots, went on kidnapping missions, and had streaks of green in her hair.

Melissa turned and ran towards the exit, but was suddenly blocked by an army of penguins. Turning the other way, she bolted, but didn't make it ten feet until she got blocked by what appeared to be a pottery-made person. "Who are you people?!" Cried the startled Melissa, "I want out of here!"

"Sorry, Melissa, but we are here to help you learn of your past. You may not know it, but you are part of the bloodline of the pharaohs."


	12. Unforeseen Consequences, Part 3

A/N: I have so much I want to say to you guys, but honesty, I have been trying to keep from doing this, to make it feel like a real story. However, I must adress the issue of people not commenting or reviewing my story! I have had 1 review this entire time! Please, I need them, to make the story better!

Melissa looked around her as she was given a tour of the house, but she was not comprehending anything that was being said to her. As she was led up some stairs, she suddenly stumbled over a giant furry rug, one that looked like a baboon.

She fell backwards, startled, when it reared up in anger for kicking his bottom.

The other laughed a little while she fell down the stairs. She got up, dusted herself off, then tried to look dignified as she marched up the stairs, passing the baboon who was yelling at her... In baboon.

The others ran up to her, and one of then, a young kid, said "Melissa, you are the blood of the pharaohs! That is a huge honor!" She shook her head. "I don't even know what you are talking about."

Suddenly, the wall exploded, and everyone fell backwards, and was pelted by shrapnel. Miraculously, though most everyone was injured and what look to be a seven or eight get old kid unconscious, Melissa saw that no one had died. She then looked through the hole and realized they were all about to be dead.

Looking through the hole, she saw what appeared to be a giant snake in the sky, towering over other magicians. She had picked up on that they were magicians when they were giving her the tour. She turned, ran, and while running, Melissa remembered her cards.

Reaching to her pocket, she felt, but realized that "They aren't there!"

"What's not there?" Asked a kid who ran beside her. "Nothing," was her reply.

Melissa took off running, weaving in and out of kids and adults rushing to the breach. She ran straight through, and hit the ground running. It hurt, but she had been through worse. Finally, after about half an hour of running, she collapsed onto a nearby chair in front of a store.

Lookin around, she knew that she wasn't anywhere near the place that she should have been. Although being kidnapped twice in one day was certainly depressing, Melissa honestly missed her cards the most, though she had only had the a short time.

She sighed to herself, picked herself up, and started walking in the direction of the sun, West. Melissa didn't stop; however, she could help but marvel at the sights around her. Buildings taller than she would have thought possible looked precariously above her head. Then, she heard a rustling behind her, and spinning around, she turned to see it.


	13. The Angel of Mischief

As Melissa listened to the sounds getting closer, she knew she had no weapon. Suddenly, a small head popped out of the bushes the sound was coming from.

The head had a bunch of pink hair on top, and atop the hair was a small black hat. There was what looked to be a small halo above the head, and soon the rest of the body followed.

The body was that of a small girl, with bright green eyes, and a black-and-blue dress. She also had wings coming from her back. Melissa thought that she resembles an angel, but inside of those eyes, laid a burning mischievous look.

"Who are you?" Melissa wondered aloud. She nearly fell when she answered.

"I am what you call a Yu-Gi-Oh monster. I am Ghostrick Angel of Mischief.

"I need your help. My card is a little ways away, and I need someone to go with. You do not know it, but you have a special ability with cards. This ability is what lets you see me."

"OK, let's say that's true. Where is your card?" The Angel of Mischief pointed to a bush. "In there." Melissa stooped down, and picked up the card. She turned it over. "So, you are an xyz monster, huh? Listen, I don't think I can help you. I don't even have a deck anymore, I lost it." The Ghostrick monster floated to behind her, and said "Then I will help you build a new deck."

Melissa looked at the card, looked at the Angel, and said "Alright, I can't be crazy, mostly because I wouldn't be agreeing to this if I were, so yes, let's do this. Also, I know that logic doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to," came her reply, "So, first things first, you need cards. I know but who can help. Follow me. Also, try to stay close, so I don't lose connection with my card."

She started floating away, and Melissa took off after her. After a few hours of diving cards, avoiding thugs, and otherwise almost being smushed to a pulp, a panting and gasping Melissa stood in front of a humble gaming shack. "THIS is what we came here for?!"

The Ghostrick Angel of Mischeif nodded her head solemnly. "Inside here is the greatest Yu-Gi-Oh player to have ever lived, alongside the his two teachers, the Phaorah and Mr. Muto. This is the house of Yugi Muto."

Melissa shook her head in disbelief. The King of Games lived here? Suddenly, the door opened, and out walked someone.


	14. The Shop

The fours standing in front of her was wearing dark robes, carried a huge staff, and wore a pointy hat. "The Dark Magician," breathed Melissa.

It waved them inside. Both Melissa and Angel followed him, looking around as they did. It was a pretty humble shop, but Melissa could feel the power that was being radiated from the cards, from their strength. Of course, she knew she was crazy to think that, so she didn't say anything.

"So," said Ghostrick Angel of Mischief, "it would appear that Yugi is not home." The Dark Magician bowed his head in a short, curtious nod. "Listen, Dark Magician, I need help. I lost my other deck, and-" Melissa was stopped short when Dark Magician pulled her deck out of his pocket. "B-But how?"

He nodded his head in the direction of a table, and set her deck beside another. He then reached into his sleeve, and pulled out Ghostrick Angel of Mischeif's card.

Both Melissa and Angel looked down at her hand to see Angel's card gone, and when they both looked up, they saw Dark Magician had placed it atop the other deck.

"So, I have to choose between the two? How can I do that?!" Melissa cried, distraught, "I couldn't ever leave either of them!" A faint smile appeared at Dark Magician's lips, and he gestured to the door, where a man suddenly popped into the shop. "You!" Both he and Melissa cried out, recognizing the other as the counterpart to their unfinished duel.

Melissa reached behind her, grabbed a deck, and without looking split the Extra deck from the Main deck. She had no idea how she knew, but she knew. "I think it's long overdue that you pay up on that duel."

She laughed, "Hah! You think I wanted to be kidnapped? Be thankful you even GET to duel me." Now that he was alone, she felt much braver. Or was that her cards, making her brave? She shook the thought from her head.

"As if. Be lucky we are alone, so you aren't publicly humiliated." He reached down to his pocket, and drew out his deck. "So, I am sure you wish to make this... Interesting." She nodded, and while nodding, Melissa slipped her deck into where it should be on her dueling platform.

"You know, this thing has really grown on me." Melissa called to her opponent across the room, holding up her left arm.

"Too boring. Let's duel!

"I will take first move again, and look at that! The same hand! So, as before, I play Alaxandrite Dragon, as well as setting two cards. Now, please make your move, so I can crush you."


	15. A Returning Duel, Part 1

As Melissa looked at her dueling opponent, she almost felt... Calm, despite her earlier nervousness. She drew her hand while her opponent was talking about boringness, but only now looked at it. She gasped.

The cards she was holding were like none that she had ever seen before. They were all Ghostrick cards. "Hey, new deck; could I look at my cards for a minute?"

"No. Play now or forfeit."

Melissa sighed, looked down, and scanned her cards. She saw that Ghostrick Jackfrost could be summoned if was about to take battle damage. "Ok, I'll just end my turn." She called out.

My opponent laughed, then said, "I draw. Then, I attack directly!" Melissa laughed back, and said "I active Ghostrick Jackfrost's ability! I can now summon him into face-down defensive position, then set your monster face down!" She played her Jackfrost, then looked at her hand to check the rest of her new cards.

Every card in her hand started with Ghostrick, she noticed. Her opponent set his monster into its new position, then said, "I end my turn."

Melissa smiled, saying "Good. Now, let me show you how it's really done." She picked a card from her hand and showed its back to her opponent. "This card is a Ghostrick monster. Now, I can't play it normally, unless if I have another face up Ghostrick. Oh! Lookie here." She flipped Frost up. "Now I do! So, say hello to my Ghostrick Jiangshi! Now, neither of them are strong enough to take down that big bad Alexandrite Dragon of yours, but hey, they aren't called Ghos 'trick' for nothing!

"Next I play this card - Swords of Concealing Light! It makes that card to face down. So, my little Jianshi can attack, then so can my Jackfrost! Finally, I can set this card, then their special abilities allows me to flip them back down. So, I think that ends my shenanigans for now."

"About time. How about I wake you up to what REAL dueling is?" Her mystery duelist replied, irritated. He drew his card dramatically, looked at it, then slammed his fist down and yelled "AW, COME ON!"

Melissa couldn't help but bark a laugh. "So, how is that real-dueling thing working out for you?" Melissa asked teasingly.

Her opponent growled at her again, then said, "Alrighty, smarty-pants, I set this card face down." He set the card, then held up "Behold, Maiden with Eyes of Blue! ATTACK her, and I get a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Target her with ANYTHING, and the same happens. Good luck defeating her."


	16. A Returning Duel, Part 2

Melissa almost yawned at his idea that Maiden could protect him. "Alright, is it my turn?" Her opponent said, "Sure, why not? Give it your best shot."

Melissa smiled at that. "So, to start my turn, I draw. Then..." She looked at the card she drew. It was Ghostrick Mummy. "Hah! I would like to see your spell or trap stop THIS combo! First, I flip my Jianshi, search for my card, then well as my Jackfrost. Next, I summon this card, Ghostrick Mummy!" She slapped the card down, then smiled. "His ability allows me to summon another Ghostrick monster this turn. So, say hello to Ghostrick Stein!"

"YAWN, boring! Let's stop trying to look cool and duel, shall we?" Her opponent looked rather bored, so she decided to step up her game. "Ok then." Melissa winked, then said, "Now, I will XYZ summon a Ghostrick known as Alucard!" Her opponent looked, and almost fell down laughing. "Hahaha! What is it going to do, IMPRESS me to lose? Hahaha! That thing looks like a joke!"

She scowled, and said, "I use as XYZ material my Ghostrick Mummy and Ghostrick Jianshi. Next, I set this card, then flip my Ghostrick Stein over. That ends my turn."

Her opponent laughed, and said, "Nothing else? Fine, then I draw." He drew his card, then said, "Now, I set this card, then end my turn." Melissa smiled, and said, "My turn.

"So, to start things off, I will use this trap card, one called Ghostrick Go-Round! This trap allows to to flip my Stein up," she said this, gesturing to her card, before flipping it up, "and that allows me to flip you Maiden over, no targeting required. Then, to call it a done deal, I will send my Ghostrick Jianshi from my Alucard to the Graveyard, in order to destroy your face-down Maiden, whose effect cannot activate!"

"Aw, come on!" Melissa's opponent cried in in frustration. She smiled, then said "Alucard will attack your face down card." Now her opponent smiled, and said, "You attacked my White Stone of Ancients! At the end of your turn, this card allows me to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck!"

Melissa looked at her Go-Round card, then yawned. "Alright, then I attack directly with Ghostrick Stein, allowing me to put this card into my hand. I end my battle phase, so say hello to Ghostrick Mansion!"

She played the field card, and suddenly the entire dueling field changed into what appeared to be a haunted mansion. Her opponent was shivering, but she simply looked him in the eye, and said "Alright, I'll put all my monsters but Alucard face down, so now it's your turn. Get your Blue Eyes and let's get on with it, shall we?" Her opponent smiled, and said, "Alrighty then, say Hi to Blue Eyes! Next, I use my Polymerization, the card I drew, as well as these two Blue Eyes White Dragons, to fuse together BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" He screamed the last bit, and suddenly the biggest dragon Melissa had ever seen appeared in front of her.

"Then, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, atta-," he started to say, until Melissa said, "Wait! I chain onto that attack!"


	17. A Returning Duel, Part 3

"I chain my Go-Round onto it, flipping my Stein up. That puts your dragon face down." Melissa replied smugly, but her jaw dropped when her opponent said, "Nice try. I play my set card, Seven Tools of the Bandit! This card allows me, at the cost of 1000 Life Points, negate and destroy your trap card. Now, say good bye to Ghostrick Alucard!"

Melissa despairingly placed it in the Graveyard, then said, "Fine. I activate his special ability! It allows me to return Jianshi to my hand." Her opponent shook his head sadly, as though she were a child who couldn't win, and he said, "You act just like a child who wants to win, but knows she can't." That enraged Melissa."Alright, you asked for it."

Her opponent just laughed, flipped his dragon face up, and called smugly "I end my turn." Melissa drew her card; it was another Ghostrick Mummy. "Ok, I'll start by setting this card, then using my second Ghostrick Go-Round to flip you dragon face up, thanks to me flipping both my Go-Round as well as my Ghostrick Mummy face up! Then, Mummy's effect activates, allowing me to play this card, Ghostrick Jianshi!

"Next I summon another Ghostrick Alucard, using Mummy and Jianshi." At this point, her opponent was starting to look worried. "Now, I can detach my Jianshi in order to activate his special effect, to destroy your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" He groaned as he removed his Ultimate Dragon.

"Now, to do this! Using my Alucard, I summon my GHOSTRICK ANGEL OF MISCHEIF!" Melissa screamed at her opponent. "Now, she will attack directly, dealing a solid two THOUSAND Life Points of damage. Boom!" Her opponent stared wildly at the damage he had just taken.

"That's not all! Next, I'll discard Ghostrick Alucard in order to search my deck for... This card! Ghostrick Vanish. Alucards ability activates, allowing me to put my Ghostrick Jianshi into my hand. Finally, I set this card, then end my turn.

Her opponent frantically drew his card, then groaned and slammed his head on his duel platform, and called "I end my turn..."

Melissa nearly jumped with joy. "I draw my card!" She drew it. She drew Ghostrick Mummy. "I start by playing Ghostrick Mummy, allowing me to summon Jianshi, allowing me to xyz them together to create Alucard, allowing me to xyz my second Ghostrick Dorklord, otherwise known as Ghostrick Spoiled Angel, but known to me as Ghostrick Angel of" Mischeif!

"Now, both will attack, dealing 4000 points in damage! I'll end my turn there."

"About time. I start by setting this card, then ending my turn."

"I draw, then..." Melissa looked at her card. "I play my Ghostrick Angel's special ability, discarding Alucard, to search my deck for Ghostrick Panic, as well as being Ghostrick Mummy out of my discard. I play Ghostrick Mummy, then I play, using Mummy's ability, Ghostrick Stein!"

"Stop! I activate this card, Torrental Tribute!"


	18. The Duel's End, The Magician's Beginning

"I don't think so!" Melissa cried out, calling "I active my face down card, Ghostrick Vanish, revealing Ghostrick Jackfrost! That allows me to protect all of my Ghostricks from destruction from any card effect!"

"No! It can't be," wailed Melissa's opponent. "It can, and it is!

"Now, Ghostrick Angel of Mischeif, attack his life points directly to win the game!" He wailed and banged his head on his dueling platform, but Melissa knew without a doubt that no matter what he did, she had just won the duel.

"So, I believe I won my freedom now." The man just nodded, then walked away. Melissa looked behind her and saw the Dark Magician smile. He then vanished before her eyes. "Ok... So now what?"

Her Angel of Mischief appeared in front of her. "Now, with a Ghostrick deck at your side, I suggest we start looking for opponents to strengthen your dueling knowledge."

Melissa started forwards, but hadn't even taken a step when she tripped and fell. "Are you ok?" Angel of Mischeif asked, clearly worried. "I'm fine, I've had worse." She looked behind her, and saw what appeared to be some sort of boomerang-looking wand thing. She also noticed a wicked looking sword beside it. "Glad I didn't fall on that sword," grumbled Melissa.

She grabbed both, put the boomerang in her pocket, but left the sword in her hand, and started forwards again.

After some time just walking for some time, she saw the mansion she had ran away from again. "Hey, look! That's the mansion I ran away from!" Her Ghostrick monster nodded in agreement. "I must say, that's an impressive mansion."

"Melissa!" A girl ran out of the mansion, closely followed by another boy. "Sorry, we didn't really get off to the best start, so let's try this again, ok? I'm Sadie. Your Melissa. You are the blood of the phaorohs we believe. You are going to train as a-" The talkative girl stopped when she saw the sword Melissa was holding. "I'm... Carter! You might want to take a look at this!" Sadie called into the house, and the boy that had kidnapped her, apparently named Carter, walked out.

He was carrying a sword that looked almost identical to hers, and it fell to the ground when he saw hers. "But... I thought... We need to talk to Am- The Cheif Lector, I mean, about this."

Sadie waved her in. "Come on inside! Also, could you not run away again? Sorry about the trouble we had earlier, but we fixed it." Melissa slowly nodded her head, and the boy beside Sadie replied, "Very well, but don't try anything funny."

Sadis lightly punched his arm and said, "Oh, come on, lighten up! I doubt she even knows what it means."

"Well, I don't know what you are thinking, but I think that this might be a magical place." Melissa's Angel spoke out to her.

Out in Egypt, amongst the burning sands, a cloaked figure rode his way through a desert storm, with one thought in mind: "Find and free my king... Find and free my Phaoroh..."


	19. Return to the Mansion

As they walked down the street, Melissa felt a sudden sense of déjà vu. She was walking alongside Carter and Sadie Kane, and they explained what was happening as they walked. "So," said Sadie, "we are amongst Egyptian gods, and each of these gods we can follow, and become a user of that gods power. I follow the path of Isis, while Carter follows the path of Horus."

"So, who should I follow?" Melissa asked. Carter shook his head. "Although the gods certainly play a role in the choosing, it's ultimately your decsision. We can't help you; you must figure out what path to follow on your own."

"Maybe we should take a look around?" Her Angel of Mischief told her. "Hey - could I look around here, and think about it?" Sadie shook her head, "Of course you can! If you have any questions, come talk to me. My brother over here probably doesn't even know how many rooms are in the mansion."

"And you do?" Carter replied. "Well..."

Melissa left them there, arguing with one another. She wondered as she looked throughout the seemingly endless mansion, each room leading to others. Finally, she stumbled across a room that had an orange light emitting from it. On its door was hiroglyphics. Suddenly, Sadie appeared beside her. "You found this room?" Sadie asked Melissa. She nodded.

"What do those symbols mean?" She asked, very curious. Sadie looked very serious, all of a sudden, as serious as when she saw the sword in her hand. "These glyphs spell out the name A-T-U-M. Atum. The only form of Ra, the sun god, that we could never find.

"Oh, we found and repaired Ra, as well as returning him to the godly realm and restoring his memory of who he is." Sadie said at Melissa's confused look. Of course she had to grow a smug look of her own.

"Anyway, Atum probably never seperated from Ra to begin with or something. He is the god of the setting sun, or the sun's death. What most people don't know, probably because the House of Life prevents them, is that Atum is also the God of creation. He is literally both creation and destruction."

Melissa just stared at the door, then slowly walked away as Sadie walked away, muttering something about bloody Egyptian lost gods.

Suddenly, Ghostrick Angel of Mischeif appeared in front of her. "Hey, Carter just sent someone to find you. You should totally suprise him by going to him and sayin your here, before the other guy can find you!"

Melissa shrugged, then jogged in the direction that Angel pointed. Soon, she had reached what appeared to be a sort of gymnasium. However, instead of playing a friendly game of basketball, they were having a friendly duel-to-brink-of-death session.

"Lovely..." Melissa muttered to herself as she walked up to Carter. "I'm here. What do you want me to do?" Carter nodded towards a kid over to the side, one without a sparring partner in magic. "I want you to duel him."

Before she could rewind, Melissa was whisked to in front of him, and he said, "Let's Duel!"


	20. Sandy Swirling Beaches Great Fun

A/N: Listen, you guys, please comment and review! I have decided, I won't even start typing another chapter for this story until someone decides to show some interest. Please you guys, work with me here!

"What?!" Melissa cried out. "Get your staff and wand out - I want to duel you!" The boy called out to her. She grabbed her sword, and the boy scoffed, "Wow, that's impressive. It's as impressive as my little pinkie finger!"

Melissa, being rather annoyed at the kid, did what she thought of when she thought magic. She sliced the air in front of her, jabbed forwards, and yelled some random words: "Saki Waki Nana!" The boy fell down, and she couldn't believe it was true. A second look proved that it wasn't true.

He had fell down, but had fell down he was laughing so hard. He could even speak over his laughing fit. Enraged, Melissa felt a strange sensation come over her, and she realized what she needed to do. Swinging her sword into the air, she slices through the air, and where her sword moved, it left an orange-white trail of light. Soon, she had made what appeared to be a pendant of sorts, and she jabbed it in the middle.

When she did, the pendant went forwards, hit her opponent, and set him on fire. He screamed, and ran to a nearby water pool.

"Woah..." Carter looked like he might faint. "Ok, Felix!" He called out to another kid at the center, who was dueling with what appeared to be penguins. "Felix, go and tell Sadie to meet me at the front door. Now."

He ran off, and Melissa wondered what was going on as she was led through the mansion. Sadie was waiting when they arrived.

"Felix said to come here. Why?" Sadie sounded rather upset, as though she had been in the middle of something. "She used Hieroglyph Magic."

Sadie gasped, then said, "Then why are we standing around here?! Let's go!" Melissa followed them as they ran towards an obelisk. Suddenly, as Melissa caught up with them, a giant swirling vortex of sand appeared. "Come on!" Carter called out to her, but Melissa didn't want to go near it. She took a step back, when suddenly she was pushed head-first into it by Sadie. As she tumbled into it, she saw a glimpse of her Ghosteick Angel of Mischeif behind Carter and Sadie.

She tumbled out onto; no, into what appeared to be an Egyptian Meuseum. She gazed around until Sadie and Carter came gracefully out. "Show offs..." Melissa muttered as her Ghostrick appeared beside her. "They pushed you into a swirling sand vortex! I can't believe it. I can't! If I weren't just a hologram..."

"Welcome to the First Nome, home of the Cheif Lector. Watch your step, and please, if you would, try and stay out of trouble?"


End file.
